


Awkward Interruptions

by DustyWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Short One Shot, Slash, Slightly Oblivious Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyWolf/pseuds/DustyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus really should have known better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry and Co belong to J.K Rowling.

"Moooony!"

Remus yelped, yanking the covers over himself, as the curtains that surrounded his four-poster were ripped open and a very rowdy, very _unwelcome_ Sirius launched himself onto Remus' lap.

"Moony! I'm bored!" Sirius whined plaintively, supremely unaware of what exactly his sudden appearance had interrupted.

"Sirius, _get off_ ," Remus growled, heat flushing his face blood red.

The boy on his lap paused in his overly-dramatic anecdote of his extensive boredom and stared down at the werewolf.

"Moony, why are you under the covers? It's boiling hot!"

Remus ignored the question, "Just get off," he hissed from between clenched teeth. Normally he would simply have ejected the boy off the bed with a twist of his hip, but right now wasn't exactly the most... appropriate moment to do so.

He should have known better than to think this was a good idea.

"What was that, Moons?"

Remus cursed, had he been muttering aloud?

"Padfoot, _please_ get off me."

Sirius finally began to apprehend that something was off. He studied the smaller boy with raised eyebrows. The flushed cheeks, the drawn curtains, the covers. A maniacal grin slowly spread over his handsome face as he realised that the lump at the end of the bed wasn't _just_ Remus' feet and the lump pressing against his thigh wasn't _just_ Remus' leg. He whistled.

"Is someone hot and bothered?"

Remus' face became, if possible, redder.

"Please just get off," he begged shamelessly but Sirius wasn't going to play nice.

A wiggle of his hips caused Remus to gasp and sink his hips into the bed, trying to get away from Sirius, to no avail.

"Who were you thinking about, Moony?"

Remus groaned as Sirius pressed himself down against Remus.

"Please, Sirius, please get off," he barely managed to breathe out, eyes closed, wishing this was just a bad dream. Which is why what happened next caught him by surprise.

Remus felt the weight on his midriff lift and heard the curtains being pulled shut and his sigh of relief was rather loud, his body relaxing as he pushed the covers off him, it really was hot.

He didn't feel the shift of weight beside him. He didn't hear the whispered silencing spell.

Remus gasped as cold fingers curled around his erection and his eyes shot open.

"Shhh," Sirius held a finger to his lips, smiling seductively. Remus' back arched as the nimble fingers began moving, painfully slowly.

"Si-Sirius! Sto-," Remus voice deserted him as Sirius squeezed gently.

"Now now Lupin, hush," Sirius growled, lust dripping off his words and Remus moaned softly.

"Please..." he begged.

The fingers began to move faster and Remus growled softly, his head falling back, his breath becoming pants.

"Say it. Say my name."

"Sirius... Please..."

Another squeeze almost sent Remus over the edge and soft ripping sounds told Sirius the house elves might get a fright next time they cleaned the dorm.

A snarl broke from the wolf's throat when the pressure on his throbbing erection vanished.

"Sirius..." he growled menacingly and a chuckle was all warning he got.

" _Fuck..._ "

Wet warmth enfolded him and Remus moaned loudly, his back arching, his fingers tangling in raven hair. Sirius' hands found Remus' hips and lifted them, forcing him deeper into the black haired boy's throat.

This was too much for Remus and he was sent over the edge, spilling seed into Sirius' mouth.

Green eyes found grey and his softening member twitched as Remus watched Sirius lick his lips leisurely.

"Feeling better Moony?"

Remus growled hungrily, undressing the raven-haired boy with his eyes, not missing the erection stretching at Sirius' skin-tight jeans, "Come here."

It was time for Sirius to moan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first attempts at actual slash - How'd I do?


End file.
